1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) method in the form of a pulse sequence, as well as to an MRI apparatus of the type suitable for medical imaging.
The present invention relates to the field of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) as used in medicine for examination of patients. In particular, the present invention relates to a MRI pulse sequence and to a MRI apparatus suitable for cardiac imaging, particularly for imaging and diagnosing acute infarct patients and patients with myocardial ischemia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
MRI is based on the physical phenomenon of nuclear magnetic resonance and has been successfully used as an imaging method for over several decades inter alia in medicine and biophysics, as well as other fields.
In this examination modality, a subject is exposed to a strong, constant basic magnetic field (often called the B0 field). The nuclear spins of the atoms in the subject which were previously randomly oriented, thereby align. Radio-frequency energy, e.g. radio-frequency pulses, can excite these “ordered” nuclear spins to a specific oscillation, i.e. a precession around the main magnetic field. This oscillation generates a signal that can be detected by appropriate reception coils. By the use of non-homogeneous magnetic fields generated by gradient coils, the signals can be spatially coded in all three spatial directions. The acquired signal can be digitized. A so-called multidimensional k-space matrix is filled with the digitized complex values of the measurement signal. A corresponding magnetic resonance image is generated from the k-space matrix by means of a complex Fourier transformation.
Recently, MRI has been used for cardiac imaging. The detection of cardiac edemas, i.e. essentially the accumulation of water in heart muscle, has turned out to be useful for the identification of acute infarct patients.
Additionally, blood oxygen level-dependent (BOLD) MR imaging, which is known for obtaining MR data from the brain, has been proposed for cardiac imaging. This technique relies on the endogenous contrast mechanism of oxyhemoglobin and deoxyhemoglobin, respectively. In cardiac imaging this BOLD contrast can be used for identifying myocardial ischemia.
The publication of Abdel-Aty et al., “Delayed enhancement and T2-weighted cardiovascular magnetic resonance imaging differentiate acute from chronic myocardial infarction”, Circulation 2004, 109, 2411-2416, discloses a delayed enhancement and T2-weighted cardiovascular magnetic resonance imaging method for detecting acute and chronic myocardial infarction.
The publication of Friedrich et al., “Blood-Oxygen-Level-Dependent (BOLD) Magnetic Resonance Imaging in Patients with Stress-induced Angina”, Circulation 2003, 108, 2219-2223 discloses a BOLD-MRI-sequence T2*-sensitive echo planar imaging sequence for detecting myocardial ischemia using BOLD contrast,
The publication of Shea et al., “T2-prepared steady-state free precession blood oxygen level-dependent MR imaging of myocardial perfusion in a dog stenosis model”, Radiology 2005, 236, 503-509, describes a MRI sequence used for myocardial perfusion imaging.
The publication of Brittain et al., “Coronary angiography with magnetization-prepared T2”, Magn. Reson. Med. 1995, 33, 689-696, discloses a MRI pulse sequence with a T2-weighted magnetization preparation.
However, there is still a need for improving MRI sequences regarding artifact sensitivity, motion sensitivity and T2-sensitivity.